


Take You Home In My Back Pocket

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [23]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Carrying, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai makes a short joke and pays with his freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Home In My Back Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by chickendarling on tumblr. Enjoy!

“If you’re gonna insist on being taller than me, you should at least carry me around or something.”

Tajima says this as though Hanai has a choice in the matter.  He doesn’t, for the record—well he  _does_  but eventually Tajima’s going to get him to do it, so Hanai thinks it’s better to just drop to one knee now and get it all over with.

“C’mon then,” Hanai says, a bit exasperated by how long it takes Tajima to catch on, “You want me to carry you I will, but not if you take forever getting on.”

There’s a moment where Tajima scrambles to comply, but once he’s on he’s  _on_ , his legs vice-like around Hanai’s waist and his hands warm and tight on Hanai’s shoulders. 

“You’re not— _nearly_  so light as you look,” Hanai struggles to say as he gets to his feet.  Which is true enough—Tajima is all hard muscle compressed into a tiny package.  A tiny, _heavy_  package. 

“The only fat I’ve got’s on my ass, and I think you like that where it is,” Tajima says, in the most matter-of-fact tone possible. 

Hanai is too busy  _not_  thinking about Tajima’s butt or how very close his hands are to it to respond to that immediately.  Which is just as well, because in the quiet Tajima drops his chin onto Hanai’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think you’d  _really_  carry me,” Tajima admits after a moment.  “Where are we even going, anyway?”

“Our bikes obviously,” Hanai replies, “And why wouldn’t I carry you?”

“Dunno.  Kinda mad that you  _can_  carry me.” There’s a pause, then—“Can I try carrying you? I bet I can.”

“Like hell you could,” Hanai balks at the idea, and grips Tajima’s thighs just a little bit tighter, half-afraid that Tajima might really jump off his back and try to lift him. “You’ll break your back.”

“No I could totally do it!” Tajima insists, though the way his arms tighten around Hanai’s shoulders say he doesn’t plan on getting down to try any time soon. 

“Grow another twenty centimeters, then we’ll talk,” Hanai says, shifting Tajima just a little farther up his back.

“See that was  _strictly_  uncalled for,” Tajima’s frown is nearly audible.  “You have to stay over now.”

Tajima slides right off of Hanai’s back as soon as they get within a few meters of the bike racks.

“Oh yeah?  Why’s that?” Hanai asks, even as he thinks of ways to convince his mom that it’s okay to stay out on a school night.  

“Punishment,” Tajima replies, which is very much at odds with the kiss he drops on Hanai’s jaw, “For implying that I won’t grow taller than you.”

Hanai takes the opportunity to rest his chin on the top of Tajima’s head and let his arms drape around Tajima’s thin shoulders.  Like this it’s so much easier to put Tajima into perspective—to stop seeing him as larger-than-life and remember that he’s just _Tajima:_  teammate, boyfriend, small-ish person who fits under Hanai’s chin.

“If I keep this up you definitely won’t,” Hanai says, leaning on Tajima just a bit. 

“Hey don’t sabotage me!”   Tajima says as he ducks away, struggling to maintain a scowl.  “Now I’m  _definitely_  taking you home.  For punishment.”

Hanai just grins.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
